


Taking

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ori, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli enjoys Ori, and then Fíli joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Since there's so few female dwarwes, it's custom for dwarrowdams to have two husbands. I'll confess I'm mostly looking for smut” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22861780#t22861780).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When all the others go off for a dip in the creak, Ori and Kíli stay, because it’s so _hard_ to get any privacy in the large group they travel with. A peaceful stop to clean up is always welcome, but not quite as welcome as Kíli’s cock, and Ori’s asked him to stay behind to fill her up instead. Kíli, having never once disappointed his wife, was good enough to oblige. Inside the enclosure of the campfire, on the ground so the logs obscure the view of them in the distance, Kíli grinds her into the dirt and kisses her over and over. 

Stripped bare, Ori lies on his cloak. Her legs are spread around his body, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers knotted in his hair, and her breasts arched up into him to grind along his chest. Kíli mostly keeps his arms to either side of her, supporting his weight, while his hips pummel hers on repeat. His long, thick cock is just what she’s needed after so many days of the tireless journey, with nothing but fleeting kisses and sleeping side by side. It’s _so good_ to be full of him again, and she can’t stop daydreaming about Erebor, where she’ll be taken every night, maybe several times a day, without failure. 

For now, she has to make do with one messy, quick round of Kíli stuffed inside her. His tunic’s still on and his pants are only a bit of the way down his thighs, which makes him easier to hold onto, although, of course, she loves his bare skin. She loves the raw, musky scent of him, and the scratch of his chin against her cheek. She loves the slapping sounds and his heavy breath, and especially the noises he makes, heady and hungry. But most of all, she loves the feeling of his perfect cock plunging inside her, rubbing at her walls and stimulating all the right spots, while she squeezes at it and hopes to milk it out—the road is hardly an ideal place to get knocked up, but of course she would _love_ to bear Kíli’s child, but even more so to get fucked again and again in the wake of trying...

“Ori,” Fíli’s voice calls, stepping over the log. Ori has to tilt her head to see over Kíli’s shoulders, her skull scraping through little pebbles as it moves. Her hair’s going to be filthy after this, but she knows it’ll be worth it. She tries to smile up at her second husband, but the constant pounding of her other husband throws her off balance. All of her skin is burning, her cheeks on fire, and it’s hard to keep her eyelids open all the way. She can’t close her mouth because she needs it to pant for air. Looking at Fíli only makes her hotter. He stands above her, his shirt stripped off and his muscled chest glinting with water, his blond hair soaked around his shoulders. She can feel her body responding, her pussy twitching around Kíli and her channel getting wetter. He’s every bit as gorgeous as Kíli, and for a moment, she’s torn. Fíli’s dick, pressed against the front of his trousers and outlined in the damp fabric, looks eager to join. She has it memorized, and she licks her lips while she stares at it—she should’ve had him stay behind, too; they could’ve both taken her at once, one from either side.

But Kíli grunts, “Wait your turn,” and keeps fucking her. His hips don’t even slow. He fills her with a steady rhythm of cock, like reminding her of what she already has, and she clings to him wantonly. Kíli always fucks her just the way she likes it. He gives her the perfect speed, the perfect pressure, deep and hard but still a hint of gentleness to his touches. She could ride him for _hours_.

But she married two men, and she owes it to the race of dwarves to take both their seed. So she lifts to nuzzle her face into Kíli’s cheek, murmuring pleadingly, “Oh... can’t I have both of you?”

Kíli grumbles, but he does move. He drops over her suddenly, flattening right into her body, his broad chest crushing her breasts. His arms scoop under her, tightening around her waist, and then he lunges off the ground, pulling her with him. She’s brought upright, made to sit in his lap. She tries to hold on, but Kíli brushes her hands away and instead picks her up. Going limp in his grasp, Ori lets herself be lifted off of him, even though it lets his cock slip out of her. That always makes her groan—she’s still very wet and still very much wants to keep full—but he just keeps manhandling her. He turns her body around, shifting her legs over his, so that she’s facing outwards, right in front of the log. 

Then he pulls her back up against his chest and spreads her legs, showing her dripping pussy off to Fíli. He looks down at it in complete lust, while Ori rocks her round ass back against Kíli’s cock, hoping she’ll be fucked again. 

He hikes her up, leaning back to support her weight with one arm, while the other hand guides himself to her entrance. As soon as she feels his bulbous head smoothing over her lips, she’s trying to open for it. He pushes in again all in one thrust. It fills her instantly, and Ori arches back, head on his shoulder, to moan in delight. Still holding on, he returns to fucking her, bouncing her up and down this time, nonetheless thrusting in and out and using her own heaviness for pressure. It’s a wondrous feeling, made better when he reaches around her front to squeeze one of her breasts, his mouth ghosting over her shoulder. He plays with her nipple in his thick, skillful fingers while she gasps and eyes Fíli, wanting _more._

Fíli squeezes between her and the log, sitting down on it, spreading his legs so his crotch is level with her face. Ori’s immediately ready to dive in, the sight of his poor restrained cock making her hornier than ever, but he grabs her face before she can. His fingers loop under her jaw, his thumb pressed against her chin. He tilts her up to ask, “You want me, too?”

Ori nods and insists, “ _Yes._ ” She always wants both of them. She _loves_ both of them, but just as much, she loves their dicks and the talented way they use them. They’ve never once disappointed her, especially not when they’re working in tandem to fill up all her holes. 

Fíli dips down to kiss her forehead. It’s bizarrely chaste and sweet for how debauched she is at this moment, but that only makes it all the sweeter. They always treat her like their princess. 

A princess they intend to fuck all over their royal kingdom. As soon as Fíli’s pulled away, he’s yanking at his pants, practically ripping the belt off and opening his fly. Ori barely waits for his hands to be out of the way before she’s surging forward, thrusting her ass back against Kíli while her head ducks down. Her tongue comes out to press between Fíli’s balls, flattening the taut sac back against his shaft, and she licks her way over them, all the way up his long cock, just to swirl around the tip. Fíli groans, thrusting forward against her face, and Ori rewards him with another lick, then another, lapping away. He came to her half hard, but he quickly stiffens all the way under her attentions. Each thrust of Kíli’s hips drives her forward into Fíli’s cock, and on her next lick from base to tip, she catches a bead of precum leaking out the slit. 

She swipes it into her mouth, then lifts up, her thighs squeezing tight around Kíli’s to hold her steady. She places her hands on Fíli’s knees, spreading them open, and she pushes her chest forward until his cock hits her skin, dragging between her breasts. Ori rubs against it, then draws her arms in, her hands squeezing her large breasts around him. Fíli moans in appreciation, rutting up into her, and Ori dips her head to lick the tip as much as she can whilst keeping as much of his cock between her tits as possible. She doesn’t even need to make them jiggle for friction; Kíli gives it to her. He shuffles closer, pressing her tighter against Fíli, and reaches around to place his hands over hers. He squishes her breasts even firmer together, and Ori can only whimper under his strength. Fíli’s fingers slip into her hair, petting it back and holding her face down. Between the two of them, they manage to fuck her pussy and breasts and mouth all in one perfect rhythm. She’d be hard pressed to pick her favourite place. 

When Kíli starts kissing her neck again, nipping lightly at her only to lick over each bruise, Ori tries to turn her head to him. But Fíli pushes her down, and the head of his cock pops into her mouth. She goes from licking to suckling, taking a bit more each time he thrusts off the log and into her, only held back from fucking her mouth by her breasts. When she leans forward, her hard nipples drag against his stomach, brushing through the golden curls there. He dips a hand down to play with one, the same side that Kíli squeezed earlier. Kíli’s fingers get to work on the other one, kneading her warm flesh from the side so the nipple is left bare against Fíli’s body. Kíli drops the hand on the breast Fíli’s started playing with, instead tracing down her body, fingers splaying over her stomach. He pushes his middle finger down to the tip of her pussy, where wet lips are still impaled on his girth. The tip of her clit pokes out at the top. The little nub seems to pulse with each of his thrusts. Kíli’s fingertip presses into and rolls it around, while Ori _screams_ against her mouthful. Between that and his cock inside her and Fíli tugging at her nipple, she knows she isn’t going to last long. She tries to hold back, her body trembling, but it’s _so_ good, and she’s _so_ close, and then Fíli squeezes both her breasts at once; if she had any milk in them, she’d soak his front. Keeping them crushed around his cock, he kneads hard into them, and Ori shrieks and moans around him. It makes spasms rock through her body, her hips trying wildly to jerk back into Kíli’s hand and cock, her cries all muffled by Fíli’s dick. In just a minute more, she’s going to explode—

But Fíli does it first. He came late to the party, but he still got plenty of her, and he roars as he slams up into her mouth, his hot cum splattering against the back of her throat. Ori splutters, and Kíli must know what’s going on, because he grabs her hair and jerks her head back. Ori gasps as her mouth slips off the cock she was suckling, her neck arched back. Fíli keeps coming, but now it sprays all over, draping across her face and down her throat to cover her breasts. His cock keeps fucking them while he goes. Ori’s painted in it, and all she can do is close her eyes and open her mouth, hoping to catch what she can. 

By the time he’s done, Fíli’s panting hard, and there’s a puddle of sticky seed pooled between Ori’s breasts. She dips her head again to lap at the head of his cock, swiping off what she can and gathering and remains, and he smears it across her lips like some obscene lipstick, made messy by Kíli’s thrusts.

Kíli comes a moment later, clutching tighter to her hips and shoving her down, and Ori slumps forward in Fíli’s lap with a needy whimper while Kíli fills her up. He drives all of his thrusts home, and she’s still bounced up and down with the force of it. He comes just as much as his brother, soaking all of her insides. The stream is just dying down when Fíli scoops some of his cum off her throat to feed to her. She licks it obediently off his fingertips, but she hasn’t even swallowed when her own orgasm washes through her. She collapses suddenly against his thigh, body jerking with the spikes of pleasure. Kíli stays in her throughout, groaning as her walls clamp down around him. For a few blissful moments, the whole world is their warm bodies around her. 

When it’s through with her, she’s still shivering in delight. Kíli pulls out of her, making her whimper and leaving her gaping open, his cum leaking out around her lips. But she enjoys being drenched in their seed, almost as much as she enjoys licking it off Fíli’s fingers. Fíli pets her hair while he does it, murmuring softly, “Good girl.”

Kíli joins in, stroking her back lovingly from behind. He cuddles up to her and rubs her belly. He brushes her hair aside and kisses one of the few clean patches on her cheek, adding fondly, “That’s our Ori.” 

After a bit more feeding, Fíli slips off the log. He cuddles up to her side, Kíli on the other. She rests against them while they start to bicker over who gets to carry her to the creak to clean off, and then whether or not that’s such a good idea, lest they tempt a third potential husband.


End file.
